


Inebriated

by sunnysummoner



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysummoner/pseuds/sunnysummoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planet-hopping is thirsty work.  But the crew of the Interceptor isn't entirely equipped for the alcoholic beverages of Elcian XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriated

It was the first populated planet they'd come upon in weeks. It was a good thing too: the boys were getting cabin fever. So it was no surprise that the three restless guys and the only sort of restless AI left the Interceptor the moment they could. Practically, they needed to resupply the ship and, if possible, find some raw material for spare parts for the ship or for Aya's body. Clear objectives.

Of course, the moment the foursome reached a town, the Green Lanterns (including Aya) got distracted by _everything_. Hal and Kilowog were excited to see vestiges of civilization while Aya was interested by every little thing, as it was all novel to her. Razer hung back a little, relieved to be on a civilized planet but not particularly excited by anything. Indeed, he found that the others' excitement was attracting stares from the crowd. He could already feel a dull headache coming on.

"Hey, Red, whatsamatter with you?" Kilowog said, noticing Razer's less-than-thrilled expression.

"You are," he snapped irritably. He didn't entirely feel this way, but he wasn't in the mood for Kilowog's waffling.

"What's up with you?" Hal interjected, both confused and slightly wary. Razer and Kilowog getting into a slugfest in the middle of the street was _not_ his idea of a good time.

Aya looked up from the small creature she'd been investigating (apparently a pet on Elcian XI). 

"Razer, you need refueling. I have no recent data pertaining to your intake of sustenance." As always, it wasn't a question. She just knew.

"Oh, is that it?" Hal's expression immediately changed. Razer didn't like it. "There's a bar," he continued, "right over there."

Razer scoffed. "Alcohol is not sustenance."

Hal didn't seem to see a problem. He practically slung an arm around Razer's shoulders. Razer glared at him. It didn't work.

"Bars have food too," Hal said.

Razer quirked an eyebrow. "You and the Sergeant just want to get drunk off your heads, don't you?"

Hal guided Razer toward the bar while Aya and Kilowog walked ahead.

"We just want to try a few of the local beers. I never said anything about getting _drunk_. We _are_ professionals after all."

 

Less than twenty minutes later, Hal was battling a barstool. Not a large, barstool-shaped monster. An actual harmless barstool. Kilowog wasn't much help: half a glass of Elcian beer in, he started rattling on about battles he's been in and going on about the benefits of using a sledgehammer in battle. Aya and Razer wisely sat off to the side. Razer insisted they pretend not to know the "idiots."

"Razer, are you sure we should not help them?"

Razer sighed. "Consider this a life lesson for them."

Hal flipped the barstool and wrestled weakly with it. The entire bar was staring, though nobody seemed interested in either helping the inebriated Lanterns nor in throwing them out.

That is, until Kilowog started up. "What d'ya mean, ya poozer? The battle on Sartaria was the greatest in history!"

It looked rather like it could turn ugly, what with Kilowog's seeming desire to fight a random stranger over a difference of opinion about a centuries-old battle. His opponent seemed pretty big, skilled, and irritable too. Razer in his second prudent decision of the day, decided to leave the Lanterns to their business.

"Aya, I believe I am thirsty." He casually guides her to the door.

"There is an adequate amount of consumable--"

"Do you really want me to consume the same drink that caused this?" He turned and gestured to the scene behind them. Hal now laughing with his new barstool "friend" and Kilowog cracking his knuckles, ready for a fight. Aya hesitated.

"No, that would be inadvisable."

"There is a soda shop nearby. So long as I stick to non-alcoholic beverages, I believe I will be fine. We should leave the Lanterns to their... business."

"You wish for me to accompany you?"

Razer simply looked at her. "Would you prefer to stay here?"

Aya looked back at the ever-escalating scene playing out behind her. She turns back to Razer. "I would be interested in studying the molecular composition of this 'soda.'"

They left the bar behind, both hoping that they'd be able to have (or examine) a glass of soda before the authorities called them to pick up Hal and Kilowog from the station. Until then, they would enjoy a cool drink and each other's company.


End file.
